


向前一步

by Brobi_Wan_Kenobi, cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky In Captain America Underwear, Bucky Is A Perv, Bucky Seduces Steve, Bucky is a little shit, Captain America: The First Avenger, Flashbacks, He Likes Angry Bucky, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual ContentSteve Is Reckless On Purpose, Sexual Fantasy, Steve Finds Everything About Bucky Distracting, Steve Is An Even Bigger Perv, Steve Is VERY Easy To Seduce, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bucky has a dirty mouth, steve is an idiot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>距离他此生渴求的一切，到达他想去的地方，只剩一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	向前一步

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Step Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901520) by [Brobi_Wan_Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi). 



> 作者太太的tags超可爱哈哈哈哈哈~  
> Bucky Barnes受，Steve Rogers攻，Bucky穿美国队长内裤，Steve是个白痴，Bucky是个小混蛋，Bucky色诱Steve，Steve非————常容易被色诱，Steve发觉关于Bucky的一切都让他分心，Steve的鲁莽是故意的，因为他喜欢生气的Bucky，Bucky说脏话，Bucky是个变态，Steve比他还变态

Steve痛恨早晨。他痛恨早晨，并不是因为要早起，或者在喝两杯咖啡之前什么都没精神做之类的普通理由。这两点其实也是真的，但这并不是他痛恨早晨的理由。不，他痛恨早晨，是因为每天一大早，在孤枕入眠独自醒来之后，他睡眼朦胧跌跌撞撞地溜达出房间，总会面对一个美丽、温暖、睡意蒙蒙、衣衫散乱的Bucky。

一个他连一根手指都不能碰的Bucky。一个他不只想用手指碰的Bucky。

控制住自己，痛苦得仿佛像是在地狱中苦修，而他每天早上的淋浴基本都是在撸一发中结束。他感觉非常内疚。他不想占Bucky的便宜。而事实上，在跟Bucky相关的事上，很多事都会变得很难(hard)。换句话说：他的老二。

如果说他们之前真的在恋爱的话，那现在就不一样了。可是他们没有。Steve一直没能明白他对Bucky的感情，直到七十年前，他把Bucky和107步兵团的其他人从Azzano救了出来。Bucky被绑在手术台上的景象，让他以一种自己甚至都形容不出的方式而深感痛苦。差一点就失去了Bucky的恐惧；面对红骷髅和佐拉时那不可阻挡的、彷如洪流一般的怒火；这些感情交织在一起，让他不得不重新审视心中深藏依旧的感情。结果，他非常容易地就接受了他一直爱着Bucky的这个结论。比较难接受的，是他一旦接受了这个结论之后，他就开始想要把Bucky摁在任何一个平坦的地方，然后随心所欲地操他。

他努力控制住自己的感情和欲望。他开始投入到任何能让他的脑子从这些想法上分散开的事情里去。但是总会有些事发生，而随后，就是一种更强的爱与欲望恍似洪流一般涌回他的心中。最糟糕的一次，是他们和咆哮突击队一起外出执行任务。跟往常一样，他做某些鲁莽的事，然后Bucky保住了他的命。回去的路上，Bucky全程一句话没跟他说，而一旦到了营地，咆哮突击队的其他人立刻作鸟兽散状，逃命去也。作为聪明人，他们从经验里得知，在Bucky生Steve气的时候，最好还是别在他们身边晃悠。有一次在Dum-Dum犯了致命错误，胆敢让Bucky“冷静下来”，Bucky曾经威胁要把他的蛋割下来。

他们是自我保护。Steve是以身喂狼。

咆哮突击队刚走开，Bucky就开始对Steve撒火，他的严重闪烁着怒火，大喊大叫说血清让他的身体长高的同时也让他的脑子缩小了。Steve知道看Bucky这个样子让他欲火中烧肯定是不对的，但是Bucky这么美。他一直都这么美。永远都会这么美。

但是，让他的脊椎为之战栗的并不只是Bucky的美。是能再次看到他如此生机勃勃的样子。Steve感觉距离他上一次看到Bucky这么情绪激动举止夸张，似乎已经过了很久。所以，也许他偶尔的鲁莽确实是有意为之，但他控制不住自己。因为此时Bucky的皮肤因为盛怒而泛着红晕，因为他的眼睛闪亮得像是国庆节时点亮夜空的烟火。而Steve能够轻易想象出无数种方法让Bucky展现出此刻的模样。当然了，不是惹怒他。

尽管亲吻那两片红润柔软的嘴唇，吻去他的全部怒意，也是Steve非常乐于去做的事。

Steve太过沉溺于思索他能和Bucky的嘴唇做些什么这样那样的事，他甚至都没有注意到Bucky已经不吼他了。而这时他犯了一个致命的错误。他笑了。

“你他妈的是不是完全没有听我在说什么，是不是？”

这并不是个疑问句，而Steve知道他应该小心斟酌自己下一句要说什么。但是通常情况下维持他大脑运转的那些血液，现在早就已经向下流了。

“呃，没，并没听。”

说错话了。

Bucky暴怒下跺着脚重步向他走过来，Steve的心跳加快，而这时候Bucky的手迅如闪电地伸向Steve，抓住他的衣领，猛地把他的身体拉向自己的方向。

“你给我听好了你这个混蛋，我向上帝发誓如果——”

在这句话说完之前，Bucky突然闭上了嘴。他皱起眉头，眼中全是疑惑。Steve从来都没有贴Bucky的脸这么近过。他完全被他迷住了。一切都是那么惊人的清晰，Bucky钢铁般的灰蓝色眼睛，那双粉红色的柔软嘴唇。隐约间，Steve知道Bucky又开始说话了，但是Bucky的嘴离他这么近，他完全一个字都听不进去。于是，因为后脑勺上突然挨了一巴掌，他突然吃了一惊。

“怎么回事，Buck？”

“不专心就活该挨这一下！”

Steve皱眉，揉了揉自己的后脑勺。

“我注意力被分散了。”

“是啊，我看得出来！但是当我冲你嚷让你保障自己的安全的时候，不是你想Peggy的好时机！”

Steve呆呆地看着他。

“我没有在想Peggy！”

Bucky扬起一边眉毛看着他，然后嗤笑了一声。

“是啊，你当然没有。那为什么你现在比你自己脑子里的那块筋还硬？我还以为你的老二要在我身上钻个洞。”

听到Bucky说“在我身上钻个洞”让Steve有点晕，他低下头，然后看到了Bucky说的什么意思。他不知道自己是怎么就把这一茬给完全忘到脑后了。他满脸通红地伸手试图捂住那里。

“我向你保证，Bucky，我没有在想Peggy。”

Bucky扬眉看着他。

“我不会让她知道你这么说的。我觉得她估计不会太高兴，而且想到你上次惹她生气的时候她做了什么，这次她很有可能会真枪实弹地打你。”

Steve没法辩解，尽管他怀疑在他把Bucky救回来不久后，Peggy大概就明白他对Bucky的感情了。什么都瞒不过她。

Bucky退后了一步，叹气说：“我们在战场上的时候，你需要用你肩膀上的这个脑袋思考，伙计，不是你裤子里的那个。”

Bucky摇摇头走开了，他把东西收拾好就回了他和Steve同住的帐篷里。Steve一言不发地看着他，努力用意志力把自己的勃起压下去。他几乎就要胜利了，然后他听到Bucky嘀咕了句什么他身上血清变大的不仅是肌肉。Steve找了个借口，说要去撒泡尿，他走进营地周围的树林里，然后找到了一棵不近不远的树。他把额头倚在树干上，然后用尽全力像让自己冷静下来。完全没用。

他伸手向下，解开裤子，把裤子和内裤一起推下去。他知道最聪明的做法是赶快揉出来，然后回营地。但是他能自己独处的机会——即使是现在这样——也太过难得。

他往手心里吐了口吐沫，然后弯曲手指贴在自己滚烫的阴茎上，刚一碰到，他就呻吟出声。他回想着他和Bucky的争吵，想象着如果把自己的身体紧紧贴在Bucky身上那会是什么样的感觉。在他的脑中，这场争吵的终结不是Bucky在他后脑勺上扇了一巴掌，而是他紧紧抓住Bucky的后脑，把他们的嘴唇狠狠撞在一起。他的手从Bucky衣服下边伸进去，爱抚过每一寸他那黄金色的光滑皮肤。

天啊，如果Bucky现在看到了Steve，他会怎么想？Steve想象着Bucky就站在他面前，盯着他的眼神中满是欲望，他舔舔嘴唇，看着Steve操自己的拳头。Steve会说不，而Bucky会呜咽，想要继续看。他不会让Bucky碰他，直到Bucky因为想要触碰他的欲望而坐立不安。他会让Bucky求他，直到他近乎崩溃，他才会默许他的请求。

Steve更快地套弄自己，因为他会屈服，让Bucky跪在他的脚前，用他那丰满红润的眼神包裹住他的龟头。闭上眼睛，他把每次手上的动作想成是Bucky前前后后地动着头。汩汩热流聚集到他的小腹，高潮即将来临。他咬住自己的另一只手，把想要喊出的Bucky的名字堵在口中，高潮袭来，精液喷射在了树皮上。

他粗喘着，把因为沾了精液而变得黏糊糊的手在裤子上擦了擦，而这时，他感觉到罪恶感开始趁虚而入。无论他抱着什么样的感情，Bucky都不是他能得到的。这个想法爬入他的脑内，他的心中充满了一种无助的绝望感；但是只要他的余生都能陪伴在Bucky身边度过，那么无论如何，他都会心满意足。

然后事情又回到了以往的样子，又回到了同样的重复循环：Steve犯蠢，Bucky叨叨叨叨叨叨。而当Steve在一次任务中，差一点就被人击中的时候，这个循环走到了尽头。如果Bucky没有及时射杀那名敌方士兵的话，他很可能已经死了。他等着Bucky再来念他一通，但是这次他没有挨骂。完全没有。

相反，他发现他被推到了某间摇摇欲坠的建筑物的墙上，而Bucky那双含着泪水的眼睛看着他。他求他，求他更小心一些，因为如果Steve出了什么事的话，这会要了他的命。Steve可以承担Bucky的怒火，但是他丝毫不能容忍Bucky因他而哭泣。

他努力制止自己。他真的、真的努力了。但是地球上没有任何一股力量，能够阻止他伸手捧住Bucky的脸，把他拉近，直到他们的双唇碰在一起，轻如羽毛般地触碰彼此。他不能阻止自己贴在Bucky的唇上喃喃低语，柔声安慰，他说他真的非常抱歉，说他完全能明白他的感觉，因为如果Bucky发生了什么事，那么Steve也会因此而亡。

他能感觉到Bucky的颤抖，他随时等着被Bucky揍一拳，但是Bucky的拳头一直没有来。Steve把这当做鼓励，他用了一分钟，上前一步，把他的嘴唇更用力地压到Bucky唇上。他们的鼻子撞在了一起，Steve因为他接吻如此笨拙而在心里骂着自己。尽管如此，Bucky还是没有退开，而Steve从来都不是一个会因为仅仅有一点尴尬，就会对他真正想要的东西放手的人。

Steve稍稍歪头，再次把他的嘴唇擦过Bucky的双唇，然后感觉到Bucky的嘴唇微微分开了一点。再来一次，这次他轻轻地舔着Bucky的下唇，他得到的奖赏，是Bucky完全分开了自己的双唇。Steve温柔地触碰舔舐Bucky的舌尖，而这让Bucky轻轻喘息了一声。这就是他想要的一切。这就是曾经梦想过的一切。他能够亲吻Bucky，而不是被他推开，看到的只有Bucky脸上的恶心和愤怒。

Steve的血液奔腾得如此强烈，他甚至都能听到耳朵里血液鼓动的声音。他用拇指爱抚摩挲着Bucky的下巴，他的手在发抖。他会永远记得这一刻。记得Bucky下巴上的胡茬在他指尖下的触感，记得他舌尖上咖啡和香烟的味道。这样的味道太“Bucky”，而正是这样的味道显示了这一切究竟有多真实。正在这时，Steve听到了Dum-Dum在喊他们的名字。一瞬间后Bucky也听到了，他飞快地从Steve怀里退出来。他脸上的表情有震惊，有迷惑，还有……一种像是失望的神情。但是他们谁都没说话。Bucky只是喊了一句“我们在这里”，然后就朝队伍走过去，Steve紧随其后。他真的希望自己当初放任Bucky去剁了Dum-Dum的蛋。

在那之后，Bucky变得更加沉默寡言；尽管Steve迫切地想要跟他谈谈之前发生的事，但是因为害怕会把Bucky逼得太紧，他什么都没有说。但是他从来都没有停止过回忆那个吻，而有时他会发现Bucky在盯着他看，他在心底祈祷，希望Bucky也在想同一件事。他觉得为了避免打破他们之间的平衡，最好还是什么都不要说。但是Bucky掉了下去，而Steve发现自己坐在那个空无一人的、被烧毁成了一个空壳的小酒馆里垂泪哭泣，因为他再也没有机会可以告诉Bucky任何事。

*****

或者他当时就是这么觉得的。

现在他活在21世纪里，Bucky又一次回到了他的身边，跟他一起住在布鲁克林的公寓里。大多数日子，Steve转过头看到Bucky就在他身边，他总会觉得这一切都那么不真实。有时候他觉得自己是在做梦，但是Bucky现在的那条金属左臂却总提醒着他，他很庆幸，这一切都是真实的。

Bucky的恢复过程非常缓慢，但是每次他记起之前生活的一点一滴，总会让Steve的心中盈满喜悦。即使他记起的只是Steve妈妈的名字叫Sarah，而且他以前会在鞋里垫报纸这类的事。这样的时刻会让Steve感到幸福无比，因为Bucky记得的是Steve，而不是美国队长。他已经有很长时间没有感觉到他是存在于那个头衔之外的一个真实的人。

Steve确保他的所有注意力都集中在“Bucky想要什么”，和“Bucky需要什么”上。他从来都不让自己的需求和欲望成为障碍。这其实很难，Bucky就在这里，就在他面前，生活在一个同性婚姻已经合法化的世界里。并不是说Steve曾经想过要跟Bucky结婚，或者在他和Bucky“重逢”后不久，美国就通过了同性婚姻。而他也肯定完全没有想过，这是宇宙中冥冥自有天意，提示着他和Bucky应该结婚厮守一生。不不不，上面的这些他从来都没有想过。他只是全身投入进能和他此生最爱的人一起探索新世界的喜悦之中。随着时间推移，他们之间产生了一种轻松愉快的节奏。但是Steve早应该想到的。Bucky从来都不是那种会让事情变得简单的人。

他们坐在沙发上看“要跟上时代”清单上推荐的一部电影。Sam推荐的。他们再也不相信Natasha的任何推荐了。在她推荐了《飞屋环游记》之后，Bucky曾经威胁说如果Steve胆敢再听她的，他就要拧断Steve的脖子。Steve正看得津津有味，Bucky突然拿起了茶几上的遥控器按了暂停。

“怎么了吗，Buck？”

Bucky微微皱起眉来，摇了摇头说：“不，没什么。我只是有个问题要问你，而且我需要你保证一定会如实回答。”

Steve微微坐直身子，点点头说：“我永远都不会对你说谎。问我什么都可以。”他看着Bucky，而Bucky紧张地咬着自己的下唇。

“我不知道要怎么说，因为我甚至都不完全清楚我现在问的是什么，但是，我们以前有没有在一起？”

Bucky点点头，而让Steve惊奇的是，他的脸颊微微有些泛红。

“嗯，就是有没有睡过(like in the biblical sense)。”

Steve努力想要想清楚对于这个问题最好的答案是什么，而他祈祷正确的选择就是直话直说。

“没有，我们没有那样在一起过，但是我们有过一个吻。好吧，是我吻了你。为什么你想要知道这个？”

“因为我记起来了。我记得你吻我——我还记得我非常非常想要回吻你。还有其他的事。”

“其他的事？”他重复道。

“呃，是啊，就像是想要你操我之类的。”

Steve绝妙的回应是：“哦。”

他真的不知道要说什么。他做梦都没有梦到过Bucky会说这种话。呃，好吧，他梦到过，但是他从来都没想过能在他的秘密幻想之外真的听到这些话。

“是啊，我也有过类似的想法。我只是从来都没告诉过你。”

“类似的？”

Steve咳嗽了几声，然后回答道：“我操你的这种想法。”

Steve惊奇地看到Bucky直起身子，俯身爬到Steve身上，然后完完全全地坐到Steve的大腿上。Bucky的嘴角挑起一抹只可以用“淫荡”二字来形容的坏笑。

“好吧，如果你想告诉我的话，现在就可以对我说。但还有更好的，你可以证明给我看。”

Steve用力地吞咽了一下，Bucky这是允许了他可以为所欲为，对他做任何他幻想过的事。但是，现在他有点记不起那些幻想了，因为Bucky上上下下地用屁股蹭着Steve那根飞快就硬起来的勃起。Steve只能闭起眼睛，努力控制住自己。他感觉到Bucky的手从他的衣服底下伸了进来，而这对目前的形势没有任何帮助。尤其那灵巧的金属手指围着他的乳头绕了一圈，然后轻轻捏了一下。作为回应的是，他的胯完全不听使唤地向上挺了一下，而他挣扎着稳定自己的呼吸。

这不是个好主意。他现在是Bucky仅有的一切，而如果他做了什么，任意什么，那都是在利用现在的形势占Bucky的便宜。而即使在他们分享那个吻的时候Bucky确实是想要他的，这不代表之后他不会改变主意。Steve想让Bucky是从心里100%地想要他，而不是基于他依稀记得的70年多前的回忆。

Steve想要这么告诉Bucky，但是在Bucky把自己贴在他身上，印在他的嘴唇上，轻启双唇喃喃道“请证明给我看”的时候，他的一切理性全都灰飞烟灭得一丝不剩了。Steve永远都不能拒绝Bucky，而且说真的，Bucky都问得这么有礼貌、这么乖了，如果这样他还拒绝的话，那他成了什么人了？

Steve挪开本来扶在Bucky身侧的双手，他用一条胳膊揽住Bucky的背，而另一只手捧着Bucky的后脑。Steve把他拉近，吻上了那双他第一次品尝后，便一直令他魂牵梦绕的双唇。Steve微微歪过头，伸出舌头舔舐Bucky的下唇，他舔他牙齿的时候微微加了点压力，而Bucky的嘴立刻就为他张开。他温柔地舔着Bucky的舌头，直到等到了回应之后，他才继续向深处进发。Bucky一向都喜欢给予，而接吻这件事上也不例外。Steve舌头的每一个动作，都会赢得Bucky的回应，而没过多久他就不得不退出这个吻来喘口气。Steve在Bucky的额头上印下一个吻，然后用自己的额头贴在他的额头上。他发现自己一眨不眨地盯着Bucky的双眼，那双蓝眼睛中充满着柔软的温柔，而Steve感觉到他的全身都被温暖填满。而这跟Bucky还是在前前后后地用屁股蹭Steve的那里完全没关系。想到接下来他要做什么，Steve在心里呻吟了医生，然后把Bucky推了起来。

“我们应该停。”

而他得到的回应，是Bucky又依偎上来，用鼻子轻轻蹭着Steve的耳朵后面。

“对你来说太火辣了吗，老爷爷？”

Steve咬牙，然后聚集起他所剩无多的全部自制力。

“Bucky，停。”

Bucky立刻僵住了。他坐起来，他看着Steve的眼神里全是疑问，甚至还有一丝恐慌。

“有什么不对的吗？我做错了什么吗？”

Steve立即向Bucky保证他什么都没有做错。Bucky眼中的惊恐逐渐淡去，取而代之的是一丝理解。Steve稍稍松了口气。

“你不喜欢？”

“不，Buck，并不是这样。”

“所以，那有什么问题？你是不是——是不是不想要我？”

Steve震惊之下张开嘴。

“不想要你？！你他妈从哪儿得出这个结论的？”

Bucky皱眉，然后从Steve身上下来，坐到了Steve身边的沙发上。Steve努力控制住自己，不要因为失去了Bucky的屁股结实压在他老二上的重量感而哀嚎——然后一败涂地。

“你说了我什么都没有做错而且你还很喜欢！除此以外我他妈还能想些什么？”

“我说停是因为我不想要占你便宜，不是因为我不想要你！”

Bucky惊讶地抬起头。

“占我便宜？是我先开始的！他妈的是我先爬上的你大腿！如果要说有人被占便宜了，那个人也是你！”

Steve张嘴想要解释，但是他一个字还没说出来就被Bucky打断了。

“Steve，你没有在占我便宜。你现在的做法气死我了。我又没碎掉，妈的！你真的以为如果不是因为我自己想要，我会让任何人对我做这种事？我知道我想要什么，我想要的就是你。所以你最好想明白对此你到底要怎么做，而且你最好他妈赶紧就想明白。”

说完这几句话，Bucky就快步冲回自己的房间，猛地撞上了门。Steve花了几分钟才有点清醒过来，然后他站起来，也回到了自己的卧室。他洗了个长长的、孤独的冷水澡，然后他躺在床上反思着Bucky的话。他知道Bucky说自己想要他并不是在撒谎，他也知道如果Bucky不同意的话，他永远都不会让任何人那么碰他。而Bucky不知道的，而Steve强迫自己必须要承认的，是他的迟疑有一部分是因为他害怕如果他做了什么，那么就会导致他再次失去Bucky。

Steve一边痛斥着自己的愚蠢，一边在床上辗转反侧。明天一起来，他就要去跟Bucky谈一谈。Steve能肯定的只有一件事，那就是之前他从来都没能告诉Bucky他有多爱他，没能告诉Bucky他想要永远和他在一起，而这几乎让他遗憾终生。这样的错误，他不能再犯第二次。

第二天早上，Steve把自己从床上拖出来，然后迷迷瞪瞪地走向厨房的方向。尽管他急切地想和Bucky谈话，但是他知道如果他的血液系统中没有补充足够的咖啡因，让睡迷糊的脑子醒清楚的话，那他肯定就会脱口而出说出蠢话。不管打没打超级战士血清，这种感觉就像是在他喝到早晨的咖啡之前，他脑子里的电线就是四处乱搭一团乱麻。他手上忙着煮咖啡，耳朵竖起来仔细听着任何从Bucky房间里传出的声音。Bucky总是在Steve醒了的几分钟后就会醒来。一直都是这样。他们只是从小到大都是这么同步。果然，一两分钟后，他听到了Bucky房门打开的声音。Steve冷静了一下，然后转过头去问Bucky他要不要来杯咖啡，但是当他的目光落到Bucky身上的时候，他的所有话都被挤碎哽死在了他的喉咙里。

Bucky在打哈欠，胳膊伸过头顶伸懒腰——清晨的阳光透过窗户落在他身上，把他笼罩在一片温柔的晨光中，他美得像在发光。衣服的下摆被拉了起来，露出了Steve有史以来看过的、最短最小的一条四角裤。那条短裤只盖住了一点Bucky的大腿，Bucky那强壮健美的大腿……而他那双长得似乎没有尽头的双腿全部赤裸着。就像他身体的其他部分一样，Bucky的双腿像奶油一般光滑，而Steve的手指痒得只想去触摸那丝绸一般柔软光滑的皮肤。他感觉有点头晕，因为他正想象着他要用自己的手指分开那两条美得不可思议的长腿。他要打开Bucky，把自己陷进去，与他亲热缠绵，翻云覆雨。

那条四角裤不只短。还很紧。面料仿佛依照Bucky的解剖学原理定做而成，而Steve能简单地欣赏到他臀部的曲线，和包裹着他阴茎的那处隆起。

那条短裤，好污。

那条短裤，是一条美国队长短裤。

从有史以来最诱人的美景上抬起头来，Steve发现Bucky正对着他坏笑。

“早啊，Stevie。”

听到Bucky用这种像是猫打呼噜一般的声音叫他的昵称，Steve的阴茎跳了一下。他绝望地祈祷希望Bucky不会发现。Steve觉得Bucky肯定发现了——Bucky站在他的面前，用手指勾着Steve运动裤的裤腰，他把它向前一拉，然后低头看了一眼Steve那飞快地硬了起来的勃起。Bucky从他那浓密的睫毛下看了Steve一眼，然后挑起双唇，露出了一个猥琐的微笑。

“看来你很喜欢我的内裤。”

放开Steve的裤子，Bucky转身走向自己的房间。

“给我也来一杯。我先去洗澡。”

他刚走进建筑意义上的、他的房间内，他就抓住自己的上衣下摆把衣服脱下来，完全露出他的那条内裤。美国队长印在他那线条圆润、丰满挺翘的屁股上。他回头，越过肩膀看到Steve正呆呆地看着他。Bucky的拇指伸入短裤的裤腰里，然后慢慢地、慢慢地把它脱下来。

Steve非常肯定他马上就要在自己家厨房里心脏病发作了——Bucky Barnes光溜溜的屁股冲着他轻摆摇晃，就像是某种邀请。而且Steve相当肯定，如果他再不去碰Bucky的话，他马上就要死在这儿了。而Steve真的不喜欢死。他从流理台边走开，他的目光锁定在Bucky身上，而Bucky转过身来等待他的到来。

到达Bucky身边似乎花了一生的时间。而如果Steve以其他视角来看待这个问题的话，他的确花了一生的时间。现在，在他，和他此生从始至终唯一想要的一切之间，只隔着一道门框。为了到Bucky身边，他跳过燃烧的大楼，掉过坠落的航空母舰，穿过支离破碎的废墟。一道门框什么都不算。距离他此生渴求的一切，到达他想去的地方，只剩一步。

这是他此生迈出的，最简单的一步。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐小伙伴们！！


End file.
